fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Ironwood
, Kurisutaru Doreiku) |race=Human |gender= Male |age= 18 (X784) |height= 6'0 |weight= 166 |birthday= February 15th, X766 |eyes= Red |hair= White |blood type=A+ |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Arm |occupation= Mage |partner= Vant Seas Travis Flint |previous partner= |base of operations=Dragon Gunfire |status= Alive |relatives= Crystals (adoptive father) Bryan Crystals (adoptive brother) |counterpart= Master Oliver Ore Dark Oliver Ore War Oliver Ore Faction Oliver Ore Crystal Drake Oliver Olivia Ore Oliver Stone |magic= Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic |curse= |weapons= Crystal Sword |japanese voice= Takahiro Sakurai |english voice= Yuri Lowenthal |image gallery= yes }} !|Oliver proclaiming one of his goals to his guildmates.}} Oliver Ore (オリバー・オレ, Oribā Ore) is a prominent Mage who is affiliated with the known as Dragon Gunfire. He is also a wielding the element of crystals, earning himself a reputation as the Crystal Drake ( , Kurisutaru Doreiku) for his incredible prowess in utilizing his magic. Despite being a member of the guild, he initially joined in order to learn the location of his foster father, but has since come to realize the gift of friendship after meeting and forming a bond with Vant Seas. Appearance Oliver's is a very tall average build young man with a strong personality. His hair is a combination of green,red and blue and it is a spiky long ponytail hair that is tied by a blue ribbon. He has light brown skin and a scar on his right cheek. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. They turn green when he is angry. He wears a black and green jacket with a dragon on the side arm of the jacket. The pants he wears are blue baggy pant with an extra layer with green flames on both of the pant legs. His favorite shoe of choice is his black and red greaves. He has a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a emerald green gauntlet on his right arm and hand. He wears a ruby necklace, three emerald earrings on his right ear, and sapphire crystals embedded on his jacket with two string with diamonds at the tip. Over a few years, Oliver cut his hair from waist-length to mid-length hair. He wears a black sleeveless neck beater undershirt with white with gold warm arm warmers , white jeans and brown shoes along with a brown hooded cape. He puts his old clothes in a box hidden in his room. Personality Positive- Oliver loves to help out his teammates and his friends in anything they need. He is very selfless as he will trade his life and his time to save someone. He has boundless courage and will power to keep going and fight for what is right. Negative- Oliver hates to not being strong or being able to help anyone out. He strives to be a help and hates not to be strong enough to help those in need. That is Oliver Ore. Reading- Oliver loves to read his books as he constantly searching for new knowledge. Meditating- he likes to clear his head by meditating and to help him to find a answer. Training- Oliver trains himself, to not being the strongest, but being strong enough to protect himself and others he cares about. Being Weak- Oliver hates being weak and being unable to protect anyone from harm. So, he trains physical, mentally, and spiritually to find ways to protect his friends and family. 1. Enter the Dragon Slayer Royale and win. He wants to show have far he has come from training. 2. Find his foster father. History Oliver was born and was left by his mother im a unnamed and unknown cave in a unknown mountain on the mountain top. Before that, Oliver's mother was in black cloak and she was carrying him in a black blanket and lays him near a cave, Later to be discovered by Crystals, the crystal dragon. The dragon felt sadness for the lonely child and anger for the parent that abandoned him, so he took Oliver and raised him as his own. He taught how to read, write, he learned Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. On July 8th, Crystals disappeared, leaving the 8 year old Oliver to fight for himself. 10 years later, Oliver was a independent mage helping out everyone with big and small jobs. During his travels, he met Vant Seas, another mage like himself and they battled as a form of greeting. After their battle, Vant asked him to join Dragon Gunfire with him. Oliver agreed as he wanted to join the guild to learn about his foster dad, so he said yes. Now he is a member of Dragon Gunfire. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = In pursuit of strength! Oliver's training!- a role play about Oliver getting stronger. Training! Vant VS Oliver!- a role play about Oliver Ore and Vant Seas training to get stronger. |-| Storylines = Equipment Swords = Crystal Magic Sword Knives = Lightning Magic Dagger Shields = Crystal Magic Shield Way of Combat Crystalline Edge- Oliver's signature fighting style. Style= Crystalline Edge |-| Beginner= Gem Slash Crystal Wing |-| Advanced= Crystalline Ripper Gemstone Tail |-| Master= Crystal Rampant Thousand Crystal Drills |-| Static Cutter- Oliver's Lightning Magic fighting style. Style= Static Cutter |-| Beginner= Yellow Slash Yellow Stabber |-| Advanced= Sparkling Impale Static Slitter |-| Master=Paralysis Shredder Electric Meltdown |-| Electric Gemstone- Oliver's combined fighting style. Style= Electric Gemstone |-| Beginner= Sparkstone Screwdriver |-| Advanced= Gems of Lightning |-| Master= Electric Stones |-| Team Attack Team Combo List Teammate= Vant Seas |-| 1= Water-Make: Dragon Claw & Crystal Dragon's Drill |-| 2=Water-Make: Arrow Storm & Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm |-| 3= Water-Make: Super Water Cannon & Crystal Dragon's Roar |-| 4= Moon Pulse & Lightning Pulse |-| 5= Moon Arc & Lightning Dagger |-| Final Attack= Sparkling Crystalline of Luminous Sea |-| Support Attack= Static Rock & Glowing Water |-| Area Strike= Electric Shards & Night's Waves |-| Teammate= Vant Seas |-| 1= Gem Slash & Water Tendril |-| 2= Water Spike & Crystal Wing |-| 3= Crystalline Ripper & Torrent Spear |-| 4= Aqua Tornado & Gemstone Tail |-| 5= Poseidon's Wrath & Thousand Crystal Drills |-| Final Attack= Water Crystal Rampage |-| Support Attack= Lethal Duo |-| Area Strike= Crystal Rain |-| Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Crystal Scale' is a fighting style unique and only a crystal dragon slayer would know. This form uses his crystal dragon slayer magic, but in a martial arts kind of way. Its also uses defense and speed to stop/block attacks and uses raw power to crush resistance. *' ': Oliver possess great strength and stong attack power. He has shown his power has greatly increases by training with vant. During his training, he smashed a giant boulder apart by a single punch. *' ': Oliver is a very fast individual. However, he has been shown to dodge some of attacks from his opponensts. This is due to his key power is his defense, not speed. Oliver dodged Vant's water bullet; which is one of his fastest attacks as the attack only grazed him. *' ': Oliver has been smashed through windows and walls, but has shown to be okay. He has taken on and gets hit by Vant's strongest attack and shown to be able to take little as to no damage. He is a bit reckless with his durability as he relies heavy on it to get close to the target and finish them off. *' ': one of Oliver's key stats is his immense Stamina. He can go on in battles for a long time. He has been shown to last longer then he did in battle as he was able to keep up with Vant Seas's attacks. He is also shown to enough energy to keep going after taking a intense training session. *' ': As a Dragon Slayer, Oliver possesses superhuman senses which allows him to preform feats that are only seen in certain animals. He is capable of smelling both allies and enemies from a far distance. He was capable of tracking his former rival Vant while he was sniping him from above the trees. His sight can only be described as impeccable as he can see an object despite e being a mile away from it. This also allows him to see in the night as if it were day and can even keep track of physical and magical attacks that are normally move to fast for the human brain. Finally, his hear comparative to that of a dog's, allowing him to eavesdrop on conversations and hear battle plans. Magical Abilities Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (晶の滅竜魔法, Shō no Metsuryū Mahō) *'Crystal Dragon's Roar' (晶竜の咆哮, Shōryū no Hōkō)- by a absorbing the Eternano in the air and mixing his magic together in his mouth, his cheeks are puffed up and he releases a gigantic grey beam with crystal Shards around it. *'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist' (晶竜の金剛拳, Shōryū no Kongōken)- he focuses his magical power and the Eternano in the air to transforms his arms into crystalline arms for increased power and impact as they bring ruin upon his enemies. **'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick' (晶竜の , ) by stomping his feet into the ground, he mixes the Eternano and the minerals from the earth to turn his legs into crystallize armor for the purpose of kicking his opponent. **'Crystal Dragon's Crushing Fang' (晶竜の砕牙, Shōryū no Saiga)- by covering his entire left arm in crystals by using Eternano and magical power, Oliver dashes foward to slug the foe in the face with a powerful force that sends them flying. **'Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack' (晶竜の翼撃, Shōryū no Yokugeki)- Oliver concentrates and focusea crystals around both arms in a form of wings and swings at them with the crystals. **'Crystal Dragon's Meteor' (晶竜の流星, Shōryū no Ryūsei)- The user creates a very big and dense ball of magic. Then throws it up into the sky high as it gets bigger and shoots out the sky in a form of meteors. **'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm' (晶竜の金剛嵐, Shōryū no Kongōran)-The user uses Crystal Dragon's Scales for defense. Then the user breaks the scales into many sharp, but small pieces as they are raised into the air for lethal purposes. **'Crystal Dragon's Drill' (晶竜の錐, Shōryū no Kiri)-The user rush foward with their hand with a knife-hand covered in crystals in the form of a drill to impale the opponent. *'Crystal Dragon's Edge' (晶竜の刃, Shōryū no Yaiba) - User turns their arm into a draconic blade of crystal. *'Crystal Dragon's Wrecker' (晶竜のレッカー, Shōryū no Rekkā) - *'Crystal Dragon's Power Gem' (晶竜の力石, Shōryū no Rikiishi) - user fire small shards of draconic energy. *'Crystal Dragon's Scales' (晶竜の鱗, Shōryū no Uroko)-The user covers their entire body into crystals. This grants the user more defense and offense power. He also can absorb light magic attacks or bend them. **'Crystal Dragon's Dance' (晶竜の踊り, Shōryū no Odori)-The user begins to dance in a mystical manner as it temporarily greatly increases the speed and power. *'Crystal Dragon's Polish' (晶竜の洗練, Shōryū no Senren)- Oliver turns his legs into crystals as he gets into a fighting stance. He lightens his body that allows him to be 3x faster. *' Crystal Dragon's Blast' - user gets in close and released a draconic blast of crystal magic. *' Crystal Dragon's Bomb'- *'Crystal Dragon's Spike' Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi)- *'Crystal Weapon: Diamond Blade' (晶武器・金剛剣, Shōbuki: Kongōken)-The user slams their fist together as they fused to make a giant diamond sword. The user puts it up in the air and slams it back down to crush his opponents. * Crystal Weapon: Diamond Mace (晶武器・金剛職杖, Shōbuki: Kongō Shokujō)-The user puts both fist together as their left arm turns into a giant crystal mace. The user then begins smash his opponent to pieces. Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power)- this power allows the user to tap into the full power of dragon slayer magic. This particular form of Dragon Force gives the user an big increase of their physical abilities and gives the user the strength to rival a dragon. In this case with Oliver Ore, it gives him a crystal property, crystal horns, crystal scales, sharp fangs, crystal dragon horns and crystal wing-like spikes out of his back. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō)- ▪'Lightning Pulse' (ライトニング・パルス, Raitoningu Parusu)-The user puts their hand on the opponent and delivers a huge shock to the body. Oliver focuses lightning magic around his hands; charging them to an extent, and touch the opponent as it paralyzes the targets nerves, enough to let them breath and think. ▪ Lightning Dagger- Oliver's focuses lightning magic into his hands, forming small daggers in his hand, then he throws it at his opponent with amazing accuracy. ▪' Lightning Punch'- Oliver's raises his right fist, concentrates lightning magic into his right arm, focuses it to look like a glove and begins to punch the foe away. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Combination Magic * Crystal-Make ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Unison Raid Crystal Magic Capabilities Applications Limitations *Crystal Attacks *Crystal Generation *Crystallokinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of crystals. *Move/lift crystals at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Elemental Flight via crystals. **Crystallokinetic Surfing *Shard Manipulation using crystals. *Crystal Aura *Crystal Empowerment *Crystal Healing *Crystal Mimicry *Crystallization *Crystallokinetic Combat *Crystallomancy *Electricity Generation by applying heat and pressure to the crystal. *Geokinetic Invisibility using crystal. *Geokinetic Regeneration using crystal. *Light Generation - crystals, such as quartz and diamonds are triboluminescent. *Energy Circle Combat *Formulated Magic Blasts *Magic Attacks *Magical Energy Manipulation *Spell Casting *Spell Creation * Magic Aura * Magic Combat * Magic Detection * Magic Empowerment * Magic Transcendence * Magical Energy Physiology * Magically Enhanced Physiology Lightning Magic Capabilities Techniques Applications Limitations * * , and/or charge objects with electricity. * * * * / * * * to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * ** * Manipulate the of electricity. * electricity at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. * Ride and/or |in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. *' :' Create bombs/explosions of electricity. *' :' Release electricity over a specific target area. *' :' Discharge electricity from the mouth. *' :' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *' :' Uses electricity to cut opponents. *' :' Project electricity pillars. *' :' Project electricity spikes. *' :' Create spiral/vortex of electricity. *' :' Release continuous streams of electricity. *' :' Release beams of electricity. *' :' Release low powered bursts of electricity. *' :' Cause surfaces to emit electricity. *' :' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with electricity. *' :' Project electricity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *' :' Release blasts of electricity in a form of a creature or object. *' :' Discharge electricity from the hands. *' :' Create and launch spheres of electricity. *' :' Emit electricity from one's eyes. *' :' Channel attacks through a medium. **' :' Create, summon, and/or discharge lightning bolts. *' :' Create missiles of electricity. *' :' Send out a wave of electricity in all directions. *' :' Release attacks of electricity that can bounce off of any surface. *' :' Release electricity blasts that split into multiple fragments. *' :' Send out a wave of electricity that repels everything. *' :' Release extreme electric current in a person or object. *' :' Release electrical blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *' :' Launch a massive wave of electricity. *' :' A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * by using electricity to teleport. * by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * ** * * on atomized water. * * * * * * * * * * * *Users may require outside source of electricity to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Electricity can be insulated by the . * * May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water to move through and may be insulated by non-conductive matter, such as and . * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * A strong enough magnetic force/source may be beneficial or hinderful. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted with electrical resistant material, such as or . * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * May have problems using electronics. * May be short-circuited under certain conditions: ** Contact with , magnet, opposite polarity, etc. ** Absence/lack of electrical resistance between the positive and negative polarities. *User can generate the energy, but not truly control it, which is very obvious problem. Crystal Scale Fighting Style Capabilities Applications Limitations * * * * * * * * * * * Fighting Style Crystal Scale Move List Crystal Scale(クリスタルスケール Kurisutarusukēru)-Uses defense and speed to stop/block attacks and uses raw power to crush resistance. Style= Crystal Scale |-| Beginner Moves= Crystal Counter Crystalline Stinger |-| Advanced Moves= Crystal Gunfire Fist Slamming Crystallization |-| Master Moves= Crystal Haven Guard Crystalline Utopia |-| Static Hand - Style= Static Hand |-| Basic Moves= |-| Advanced Moves= |-| Master Moves= |-| Shocker Gem- Style= Shocker Gem |-| Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Relationships Crystals- foster dad. Bryan Crystals- half brother. Tim Gem- a mage and friend who knows Crystal-Make. Quotes Trivia *Oliver's stats are: Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Character Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Gunfire Member